movie_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jophrey Brown
Jophrey Brown is a worker at Jurassic Park. Specifically, he's the gatekeeper of the raptor pen. When InGen is delivering a new Velociraptor, it arrives in an enormous concrete-reinforced container that is slid flush against opening of the pen on a set of tracks. It's Jophrey's job to climb up on top of the container and open the gates of the container and then the pen (hence his job title), the idea being that there's nowhere for the animal to go but out through the gate and into the pen to go and frolic with the other raptors or whatever. But everything doesn't got exactly according to plan. As the Topps comic adaptation of the film (more on that below) explains quite succintly, despite how careful the workers are, it just isn't enough and something goes wrong. Exactly what does go wrong is... difficult to determine. Basically we see the raptor rush for the opening and suddenly the container rolls backwards on its tracks, knocking Jophrey down from the top. How the raptor manages to accomplish this when she isn't a very big dinosaur, and the container is made from concrete and steel and must weight several tons, is unclear. But either way, now Jophrey is lying on the ground alongside the container. The good news is that whatever went wrong went wrong before Jophrey had opened the gate to the pen itself, so the raptors in there aren't going anywhere. The bad news is he did raise the container's gate, allowing the raptor to... well, you'd think she'd escape, but instead, she just grabs Jophrey's ankle and starts dragging him inside of the container with her. Maybe she's lonely and wants to cuddle? Efforts to rescue Jophrey and subdue the rampaging raptor go about as well as you'd except, which is that they fail miserably. Robert Muldoon grabs Jophrey's hand and prevents him from being pulled fully inside, so that now the worker is half in, half out. Other workers rush in and begin sticking tasers in through the various openings, electrocuting the raptor in an effort to make her relinquish her victim. But the animal is really not wanting to let go of yummy Jophrey, and despite being repeatedly tazed, is actually dragging him further in! "Shoot her!" Muldoon screams to the workers actually armed with guns and not glorified cattle prods, desperately struggling to hold onto Jophrey's hand. "Shooooooot her!" But it's too late. Even as he hear the unmistakable sounds of shotgun blasts, we see poor Jophrey's limp hand slipping from Muldoon's grasp as we fade out. Trivia *In the Topps comic book adaptation, the worker who serves as the raptor pen's gatekeeper is named Jose and the manner in which the Velociraptor gets free enough to grab him makes even less sense. Rather than the container inexplicably rolling back, knocking Jose free like his movie counterpart, the gate even more inexplicably flies up into the air, and Jose just sort of topples off the top of the container for no readily apparent reason. Another difference is that despite appearing to die, later dialogue reveals he survived, unlike Jophrey. Category:Jurassic Park deaths Category:Deaths by animals Category:Deaths by accidents Category:Deaths by mauling Category:Off-Screen deaths